One Line
by lovetaker101
Summary: they will always be connected, no matter how much they wish they weren't. songfic oneshot


Just a random little one shot about season 8. I was listening to the song and the idea came out. r&r please!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own that 70s show or "One Line" but I wish I did.

x

x

x

How did this happen? A month ago they had been so right. She had fit into his arms like they were one person instead of two. She had loved him with her entire self. Why was it so hard for them to trust?

_Do you remember the first kiss?_

She stared out the window, watched the raindrops shatter as they hit the glass. He was everywhere and nowhere. He was inside her and all around her. She knew that no matter how much she hated him for what he did, she would always love him. And that made her hate him even more.

_Stars shooting across the sky_

She was trapped in the memory of him. All she wanted was to see him again, the real him, not the one sitting in his usual chair with a moustache on his face and a blonde stripper in his lap. She wanted to see Steven. But he was dead to her.

_To come to such a place as this_

Why couldn't she forget? Why couldn't he come back? Why didn't he love her? She gave him everything and he threw it away because he was afraid it could hurt him. Didn't he see that she would always be his?

_You never left my mind_

They couldn't even be friends now. Not with so many worlds between them. Worlds of hurt and mistrust, of hate and tears. Their conversations always held stinging insults that got under the skin and burned. Branding them with their mistakes.

_I'm watching from the wall_

As much as he made her hate him, why did she still long for him at night? When she knew he had replaced her so easily with someone else, why couldn't she do the same? She was tired, tired of spending the day putting on a face she didn't feel, just to prove something to him. And for what?_  
As, in the streets, we fight_

He still didn't care, still had his whore, still left her feeling so empty when he used to fill her to the brim with emotion. Now all she wished for was that she had never loved him at all. That it wasn't real for her either and soon she would find someone who would be. She spent all of her time wishing in vain for something that didn't exist.

_This world all gone to war_

Their friends didn't know what to do. Although they had said it was crazy and unnatural at the beginning, now they saw the true meaning of unnatural. It was Hyde, hiding behind the wrong woman, and it was Jackie, not caring that he did. It was the exhaustion of the two of them that anyone could feel.

_All I need is you tonight_

_She_ was gone. The air should have been celebratory, but it was thick with silence. He sat alone now, and Jackie wanted to be happy about it, wanted to feel… anything again. But she was alone too, and even though _she_ was gone, Steven was not coming home.

_And I draw a line  
To your heart today  
To your heart from mine  
A line to keep us safe_

They were still connected. She could still feel his hands, hear his voice, taste his skin. But they were even further apart than they had ever been before. He didn't look at her, she didn't look at him. But they felt each other's presence. Both stiffened when the other walked into the room. They were right next to each other and so far apart. _  
All through the rising sun_

She drove, no destination in mind. The skies were clear, and yet no stars could be seen. She stopped the car at a familiar place. She frowned, wondering when she'd been there before. Another set of headlights blinded her for a few moments. The car had been about to park next to her, but it sped away into the darkness. Jackie watched the El Camino until it disappeared.

_All through the circling years_

She tried to meet someone, but they meant nothing to her. The one she wanted had been gone a long time. Maybe she would be able to heal if she didn't see him every day. But he was always there.

_You were the only one  
_He brought her back to better times. Times when they were young and in love. When they were ready to take on the world and nothing could stop them. All she needed to see was his face and she was there. But then he spoke and she was returned to reality. His voice was as empty as her heart.

_Who could have brought me here  
_So she left. She left them all behind, her friends, her home, her memories. She needed to leave it all and start something new. The present wouldn't wait forever. She didn't want to spend her life wishing instead of doing. So she told her friends she loved them and would miss them. She left him a note.

_And I draw a line  
To your heart today  
To your heart from mine  
One line to keep us safe  
_He was frozen. Nothing could keep the ice from leaving his body. Only her. And she was gone. He punched the wall in anger. He hated himself for doing this. He'd had everything, but he let his fears push her away. He lay on his cot and tried to sleep. When it didn't come, he took the Led Zeppelin shirt she had left on his bed with the note and put it on. It still smelled like her.

_And I draw a line  
To your heart today  
To your heart from mine  
And pray to keep us safe  
_During the day, no one would know anything was wrong. She had a good job, new friends, and a nice apartment. They would be surprised to know she cried herself to sleep every night. But it was her choice. She had left and was never going back. But they were still connected by one, unbroken line.

_Watch the stars now moving  
'Cross the sky  
Keep this feeling  
Safe tonight_


End file.
